


Take me out to the ..... Boxing Ring? I thought it was a Ball Game.

by StoriesbyJ



Series: Committed [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blended family, Bonus Mom, Fluff, GGPAT2020 | Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020, I have no idea, Momma Bear Elizabeth, Multi, What else should I put, let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyJ/pseuds/StoriesbyJ
Summary: #15 - Beth × Rio. Committed relationship. Beth being a protective mama bear over Marcus after a smart comment from a pta mom at a little league game. Rio has to physically restrain Beth to stop her from beating ass but she gets a couple of good hits in. This also happens in front of Rios family and they love it
Relationships: Beth Boland & Marcus, Beth Boland/Rhea, Beth Boland/Rio, Rhea (Good Girls)/ Original Character
Series: Committed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751710
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218
Collections: Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020





	Take me out to the ..... Boxing Ring? I thought it was a Ball Game.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! So, all my Prompt a thon's are done! Thank the lord. I'm sorry this also took over two months because, a sis was stressed. Plus, the way that I wrote this kinda made me not want to post it, especially because of the Black Lives Matter Movement, as well as political views are slightly in this. But, I liked how I wrote it, even if some may view it as controversial. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :) ~ J 
> 
> PS. There are some HEAVY Karen activity in this story, so beware lmfaooo.

**Elizabeth**

We were in the bottom of the ninth, and I was making sure that all the snacks were line up for the players after the game. Marcus and Danny had taken up baseball, little league and loved every second of it. Of course, being the two most competitive out of all of the kids, they thrived in their sports. Leading to the whole family watching them play.

Rio, along with his entire family and Kenny, Jane, Emma and Judith were all sitting in the stands cheering them both on. I made everyone T-shirts to match their jerseys. Of course, Rio thought it was overboard, but I liked it.

> _“Elizabeth, we don’t all need matching T-shirts.” He complained while I was trying to pick out the color of the shirt. I was stuck between a white color and a deep blue, teams colors of course._
> 
> _“Yes, we do. Judith is going to be there and so is your mom. So we need new shirts. Both that say Sanchez and Boland.” I mumbled. The kids had recently talked to us about Rio adopting them. We didn’t have a problem, but Judith had a fit once the girls told her._
> 
> _“I don’t know why you all invited her anyways. She always makes comments and gets you upset every time she comes around.” He said, rubbing my shoulders. He knew that I was stressed out._
> 
> _I stopped looking at the computer and looked at him, “Dean doesn’t want to come around, and even though I know your family loves my kids. Sometimes, it can be hard. So, If I have to endure Judith to make the kids happy, I will. SO, what color do you want.” I turned back around pointing to the mock-up on my screen._
> 
> _“I like the white ones.” He pointed to it._
> 
> _“Blue it is.” I said, making him laugh._

I was constantly checking to make sure that among Rio’s family and Judith, that there was peace. So far, so good. They all seemed to be so intrigued by the game. And of course, they all looked adorable in my shirts! I couldn’t wait to take pictures of us and the boys together.

“Hey, Beth, can you come over here please?” Taylor’s Mom called me over, and out of my thoughts. Taking my clipboard over to the snack table, I made sure that everything was good.

“What’s the matter? Everyone brought what they were supposed to bring for the game.” I said slightly panicked.

“No, it’s just, I don’t get why Coach wont play Alex.” His mother, Paisley spoke.

“I mean, they all should get a turn. Right Beth?” Taylor’s mother, Brittany asked.

I nodded, “Sure, maybe after the game, I can talk to him and see the issue and make sure Alex gets more playing time.” I mumbled, writing it on my clipboard, making a note so I could remember to talk to Coach.

“I mean, if they’re gonna let affirmative action over there, play all game. They can at least let my Alex play.” Paisley laughed, making the other moms laugh too.  
Looking up from the clipboard, obviously not getting the joke, I looked at the ladies. “I'm sorry, Affirmative action?”

Paisley hit my arm, still laughing, “Oh, C’mon Beth. You know, the rules about having “diversity” and Number 12 is the only Mexican on the team.”

Even if I didn’t know Marcus’ number by heart, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out that was who she was talking about. He is the only non-white person on the team.

“I mean have you seen his father?” Brittany joked.

“I mean, he is sexy as hell. But that giant neck tattoo screams trouble!” Another mother commented.

“C’mon ladies, I mean, look at who all they brought. Looks like a convention for lawn gardeners and gang bangers. Should call immigration and get them all sent away. How much you want to bet that none of them have their papers.” Paisley laughed, making all the others laugh too.

“Aw, c’mon Beth. You don’t think that was funny?” Brittany asked.

I shook my head, “Absolutely not. You are being extremely racist to people you don’t even know!”

Paisley rolled her eyes, “Yeah, and let me guess you do?”

I slammed the clipboard on the table, “Yes, because you are talking about my fiancee and my son.”

Immediately all of the girls started apologizing, but my mind was already made up about them, and about this damn team.

“You were married to Dean Boland, did you have an affair with your gardener, Beth?” Paisley egged on.

“Paisley.” Brittany whispered to try to get her to shut up.

“No, but after finding out that you on MULTIPLE OCCASIONS tried to sleep with Dean and even my Fiancee, I see why your only way of life is to be a complete stuck up bitch” I snapped, making all of the other mothers gasp.

Paisley instantly turned orange, because you cant turn red with that fake ass spray tan, then proceeded to get into my face.

“How about you and your gardening convention-“ She stated pointing to Rio’s family,

“and little El Chapo, over there,” pointing to Marcus,

“just leave. Go back to Mexico with them or whatever, because if my Alex, doesn’t get playing time, I will FOR SURE, call Immigration and make sure that my husband, SENATOR BRONNER, talks to the President of the Unites States, to make sure that the border gets put up. Immediately.” Then proceeded to snap in my face, and turn around to walk away.

**Rio**

“Could you please ma’am tell me what happened again?” The officer standing in front of me said.

“How many times are you going to ask me this question!” Elizabeth yelled, taking the ice pack, off of her lip.

I looked at the guys badge number, and name, reading it, Officer D. Williams. I had to hide back my smile, because Elizabeth was really about to lay into this poor man.

She turned around to the other woman across the parking lot, sitting next to her family and Officer Williams’ partner.

“THAT racist bitch, made the comment THAT MY SON, needs to be sent to an ICE detention center because of his skin color, not knowing that I am his parent. ALL BECAUSE HER KID SUCKS AT FUCKIN’ BASEBALL AND COACH WON’T PLAY HIM!” She screamed getting the attention of the other officer and the other PTA momma.

“Wait, I thought the kid was his?” Pointing to me, the Officer asked. I smirked and laughed because what the wrong thing to say to her, at this point.

Elizabeth heavily let go of a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Just because I am white and my fiancée is Mexican doesn’t mean that Marcus isn’t my son. Have you never heard of a blended family before? They are actually quite common. And let’s not forget that I can have children by my fiancée, but because they’ll come out closer to his skin color than mine, does that NOT make them my children?”

Stunned by her response, “That’s not what I meant- I just am trying to get-“ He stuttered but Boss Bitch was officially out.

“And quite frankly in this day and age, it is EXTREMELY Racist for you to assume anything when it comes to a person of color. Is she right? My son deserves to be stripped away from his family because her dumbass kid can’t hit a damn ball? If I was a person of color defending my son, would you have arrested me? Because she started it. Officer Williams.” She smiled, but I knew she was anything but happy, that fake suburban white woman smile coming to play too.

The officer shook his head fiercely, “No- No Ma’am… I just.-“

“How about, if you have any more questions. You give us a call. Here’s our home number.” I quickly interjected and wrote down the house number, giving it to the officer.

He nodded his head gratefully and scurried away.

“Fucking Cowards. I swear, People just don’t know how to have common sense and fucking human decency!” Elizabeth screeched out of frustration.

I laughed out loud, causing her to punch me slightly in my ribs. “It’s not funny Christopher!”

I rolled my eyes, “Oh so, I’m Christopher now?”

“Yes, when you make fun of me or piss me off.” She stated before putting the ice pack on her hands.

“C’mon Tyson. Let’s get you to Ma’s house.”

She instantly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. “Your whole family saw that, I can’t go over there Rio!!”

I rolled my eyes, “ Mama, they don’t really care. Honestly, they loved the fact that you punched her in the face.” I laughed, getting her back into the passenger seat of the G-Wagon and closing the door.

Once I got in the driver seat to pull off, she sighed, “They shouldn’t have saw me like that, but she started it by being a racist asshole.”

“Well now, all the PTA mamas know not to fuck with Elizabeth Marks.” I replied,

“Or any of her kids.”

**Elizabeth**

Pulling up to Rio’s mother’s house, I was slightly scared of their reactions. But that all went away when Marcus came running up to me, tugging Rhea and her boyfriend behind him, after I started to walk up the driveway.

“Mom and Tony, you should’ve seen it!” Marcus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Alex’s Mom got in Beth’s face, and she got that scary look like when Dad doesn’t pick up his socks on the floor, or when Danny and I break something, so I KNEW it was going to be trouble! Mrs. Bronner then pointed to me and Dad and waved her hand in Beth’s face and BOOM! Beth punched her right in the face! And then proceeded to whoop her ass! Dad had to grab Beth off of Mrs. Bronner.” Marcus explained, while laughing at the memory.

“Yeah, and Alex was over there crying like a bitch!” Jane said, following Marcus’ laughter.

“Hey, What did we say about cursing!” Rio reprimanded the both of them, making them sulk, because they knew they were in trouble.

“That our allowance for the week will go into the swear jar.” They both said at the same time.

“Exactly. So stop cussing.”

“I mean, he was crying like a little bitch though, Mom.” Marcus whispered to Rhea, making Tony and I starting to laugh.

“Two weeks allowance.” Rio barked, squinting his eyes at the kids.

Jane and Marcus both smiled and did their handshake, “But it was worth it!” Jane expressed and the both of them ran off to play with the rest of the kids.

“So, I take it you’re banned from the rest of the season?” Rhea asked, making me sigh.

“Yeah, so that means either Mrs. Bronner or another annoying kids mother is going to be Team Mom.”

Even though those kids were a lot of work, I enjoyed being Team Mom. I set up the schedule for who brought snacks, car pool, fundraisers and anything else the team needed. I mean, Rhea was too busy to do it, and after talking to her and Marcus about it, getting their approvals, I signed up. Now, I have to let it go because people like to make racist ass comments.

“No, you don’t. I’ll pick it up.” Rio smiled.

“You hate PTA.” Rhea stated, slightly confused. That is one thing that we all knew, Rio hated anything dealing with kids that weren’t his own. Even more so, their parents. The last time I asked Rio for help with the PTA was when Emma and Jane were in Ballet, I had gotten sick and he brought sugar cookies to the meeting. Then when the parents got upset at giving their kids refined sugars, he told them all to fuck off and go to hell. That was 2 years ago.

He shrugged, smirking, and I knew he had a plan up his sleeve. “Well, they can deal with the Mexican man for a few weeks and realize that Elizabeth here is the BEST thing to happen to them since the invention of a casserole and they’ll beg her to come back.”

“Wait, you know what a casserole is?” Tony asked puzzled, making all of us laugh.

* * *

After Dinner at Rio’s Mom’s house, it was time to board up all of our kids and go home. Rio carried a sleeping Jane and Emma to the car, while Kenny, Danny and Marcus were trying to hold each other up going to the car.

“Hey, Beth?” I heard, making me turn around.

“Um, thank you for treating Marcus like he’s your own.” Rhea said.

I’m not going to lie, Rhea and I didn’t get a great start off from the beginning. Especially after she found out that I was in business with Rio and all of the bad things from our past.

I shrugged, “He is mine. Just like My kids are Rio’s kids.”

She nodded, “I know I haven’t always been the best to get along with, but I’m glad that Marcus has someone like you. Especially when Chris and I can’t be there, I know you will be.”

“Yeah, especially to punch someone in the face.” I laughed, making her laugh too.

“Everyone loves you around here because of that, you know that right?” She smiled,

I rolled my eyes, “I know, Ana and Christina told me that she deserved it. I cant tell you how many uncles and cousins patted me on the back today. I am literally waiting on Mick and Annie to find out, then I KNOW, I’ll be in for it.”

“Hey babe, you ready?” Tony came by Rhea, in which she nodded,

“I guess, I will see you next Sunday for pickup?” She asked me,

I nodded, “See you then, Night guys.”  
“Night.” They replied and walked to their car, while I walked to ours.

Getting in, Rio picked up my bruised hand and kissed it, making me sigh.

“What was that all about?” He asked.

I shook my head, “Nothing. She just thanked me for loving her son.” I turned to look at Rio, but he was already staring at me.

“Have I thanked you for that?” He replied leaning forward to my face, making me slightly giddy,

“No, sir. You haven’t,” I smiled, touching the scruff he’s recently grown out. I love it.

“Well, excuse my manners Ma’am. Thank you for taking care of Marcus and loving him. And for loving me.” He whispered, with our lips slightly touching.

I just knew we were about to kiss, our heads were leaning and he put his hand under my chin,

“Can you two stop being gross, and get a room. We would like to go home, please?” Danny called out, making the both of us turn into the backseat and saw that 5 pairs of eyes were staring at us.

“Oh, shut it. You’ve seen us kiss before.” Rio teased, and proceed to actually kiss me.

“EWWW!” And “Dad, Cmon!” Rang out, making us pull apart and laugh as Rio pulled the car in reverse out his mother’s driveway, and on our way home.

* * *

A few days later, when I was making Dinner, Rio had picked up the boys from baseball and decided to lay down the rules, as the new “Team Dad”. I was washing off the veggies when Marcus and Danny came in.

“Mom!!! Guess what!” Danny came in all muddy dropping his baseball stuff near the laundry room.

“Guys!! C’mon! You know I don’t want mud all over the place!” I whined. I just got the floors waxed, but it made Danny and Marcus stop in their tracks.

“But we have something to tell you!” Marcus basically squealed, bouncing up and down, in place.

I laughed, and waved them over, making them bombard me with hugs in the kitchen.

“So, what’s so important!” I laughed.

“So apparently Alex went home and told his dad everything, and turns out his dad got fired and isn’t a Senator anymore. So they have to move out of their big fancy house!” Marcus laughed.

“And his mom had to get a brand new nose cause you broke the other one. And Coach banned anyone that had anything to say about Pops and Marcus, so their kids got kicked out of the league. And a bunch of kids from other neighborhoods came to sign up for baseball.” Danny finished.  
“You didn’t tell her the best part!” Rio laughed, coming in on the tail end of our conversation.

“Oh! The Best part is they nearly pooped their pants when Pops came in as Team Dad, they immediately asked when you were coming back. SO, You aren’t banned from games anymore Mom!” Danny laughed, and then ran upstairs, telling the other kids that dinner was ready.

Marcus hugged me, “Moms, Thank you for taking up for me.”

“Of course, honey. I wouldn’t have it any other way. They know not to mess with my kids, huh?” I smiled, making him smile.

“What neighborhood did these other kids come from?” I asked turning to Rio, who was now sitting at the kitchen island.

“Majority of them came from my ma’s and over by where Rhea lives. We put the word out, and now those racist fucks-“

“Swear Jar. $20.” Marcus mumbled, calling out Rio. Making Rio squint his eyes at him, and Marcus hid behind me, laughing.

“are out of money because the season just started, and now less fortunate kids can play and have an after school activity at zero cost to them. Also, the ones that stayed like Taylor’s mom and a few others, were super quiet when the new rules were enforced.” Rio laughed.

“How did you get them to turn against you in the first meeting?”

He just shrugged, “Cause I turned on my Boss Bitch attitude. That all seemed to work.”

“SWEAR JAR. $50!” Kenny, Danny, Emma and Jane yelled coming down the stairs.

Rio rolled his eyes, “Who’s idea was it to have a damn swear jar?!”

“Yours, Dad. So now, by my calculations you owe 90 bucks now.” Marcus teased and then ran into the dining room with the other kids.

“This stupid fuckin swear jar.” Rio mumbled while pulling out a wad of money from his pocket.

“Don’t let them hear you. Cause you will end up owing more money.” I whispered, looking to see if any of the kids had came out of the dining room.

“Did you put your money in the jar from the park?” He questioned me, I shook my head.

“Hell No, they weren’t even there to hear me say a damn thing.” I laughed, shaking my finger in his face.

“MOMS SWEAR JAR 15 BUCKS!” Marcus yelled.


End file.
